Bea Goldfishberg
Beatrice "Bea" Goldfishberg is an overly dramatic, cheerful, intimidating goldfish. Her best friends are Milo and Oscar. Her other friends include Shellsea, Clamantha, Koi, Finberley, and Esmargot. To many other male fish, she is very pretty as shown when she was going out on a lot of dates in the episode "Doris Flores Gorgeous". She was crowned queen of the dance in the episode "Queen Bea". Personality Bea's lifelong dream is to become a famous actress and rising star. She is often overly dramatic. She doesn't like it when people don't let her do her act or when people don't say their lines. She is also very flirty, as she was dating a lot or whenever a guy of her interest is near ("Doris Flores Gorgeous", "Dances with Wolf Fish", "Milo Gets a Ninja", "Fish Floaters"). She pretty much thinks all that boys like, for their birthday, is extra strength deodorant. She thinks she is too talented to be punched ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). She also likes football ("Underwater Boy" and "Dances with Wolf Fish"). She plays video games with Milo and Oscar ("Two Clams in Love"). She is also portrayed as beings somewhat arrogant, always complementing herself, particually on her acting abilities, and has trouble taking critism, sometimes she will even claim to be able to do things, that she can't, such as scorpion riding ("Bea's Commercial"). Physical Appearance Bea is a gold fish with a golden bodysuit, red fins, and flippers. She has freckles and long red hair with a starfish hairband. She says that her eyes are too far apart and that she has fish lips (Fishbook) in the episode Oscar is a Playa, when looking at Oscar her yees were acctually green while pouting. . Relationships Oscar Oscar has a crush on Bea and everyone except knows about it, however, she doesn't seem to notice, although it is obviously shown in several episodes of the series. There are small hints that she may be able to harbor romantic feelings for him like when after hearing Oscar's confession, tells him that it was stupid of him and that she preferred him the way he is ("Funny Fish"). And when Oscar tries to convince her to stay in high school and says he'll miss her; her friends erupt into "aww"s ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). The only time she seemed to be very worried about Oscar (at least more than in other episodes where she isn't too concerned) is when Milo sneaks into the gym (disguised as a volleyball) tells her about Oscar's initiation and how they'll lose him forever and says "We have to do something!" when Milo replies "Like what?" she gets very serious and says "Something..." and spikes Milo hard enough that he flies across the room and shatters a window ("The Dark Side of the Fish"). When the two pay off Randy after Milo takes a loan from him he can't pay; the two take on somewhat parental roles throughout the episode telling Milo to go get a job and pay both of them back. At one point Oscar (at the end of a scolding he gave Milo) actually grabbed Bea's fin, which for a moment she didn't even mind or consider out of the norm, until Oscar blushed. ("Dollars and Fish") When the two genders compete for "Best Float" insted of kicking Oscar out of the girl's base, she and the girls convice him to take up crocheting to help them and later on when the floats are about to crash; after telling the girl's to abandon ship she quickly forces Oscar off and follows him after ("Fish Floaters"). When Clamantha began to chase Oscar again one day during shop class Bea mentioned how at one point she used to think that Clamantha's crush was cute at one point but was now just sad, later when Oscar complained about her she tried to help him calm down by saying that he was safe with them in his and Milo's tank (until Clamantha showed up scaring her and making her swim downstairs quickly). She later helped with typing up things to trick Clamantha into thinking a laptop was her boyfriend ("Two Clams in Love"). Bea also once said that something Oscar did was kinda cute, although it may have been just to get him to do something ("Oscar Makes an Impression"). Oscar tells Bea he hopes they can always be friends and that his life wasn't supposed to go the way it is, now that he's going to pursue Angela. He and Bea hug, Bea still completely unaware that Oscar likes her ("Send Me an Angel Fish"). At the prom, Bea was abandoned by Steve Jackson by accident, until when Fimberly announces slow dancing and Bea begins to cry and runs to Hockey Pokey and Oscar follows her. Then Oscar asks slow dancing to Bea, so they finally danced. She kissed Oscar on the cheek and they hugged ("Fish Prom" ). Oscar finally asked Bea out on a date, but she invited all their friends to the concert at the last minute. In the end, Bea leans over to Oscar's shoulder during "their song". ("Live at the Hamsterwood Bowl"). Bea says, "You poor baby!" when he get's injured, she hugs him, and says that she will never leave his side until he's healed. ("Unresolved Fishues"). Gallery Background Information *Bea is the first character to appear in a "You're Watching Disney Channel" bumper (even if it is only in Latin America). *In the original design of Bea, there were no stars on her headband. *She has a 5:00 p.m. curfew. *Bea can't drink 2% milk because her parents think it's too wild for her. *Baby Princess Sweet Face was her childhood nightmare, and hid the doll in the attic so it would not be found again. ("Unfinished Doll Buisness.") *She has a liking for vampires and werewolves. *Bea is afraid of snakes. *Bea was 16 in the series until her 17th birthday in "Bea's Birthday Surprise" meaning that she's 17. *Bea's Shortest role was in Guys' Night out and Freshwater Five-O *She gets detentions because of her boring excuses. Mr. Baldwin thinks her excuses are so boring. ("Brothers Day") *She hates cats. Ms Lips hates Bea if she was a cat hater. *She doesn't learn that winning isn't everything. *The only episode where Bea did not appear was "Hare and Back Again". Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Bea Goldfishberg